fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki
|name = Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki |kanji = 一夜=ヴァンダレイ=寿 |rōmaji = Ichiya Vandarei Kotobuki |alias = |race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |age = 29 (X784) 36 (X791) |birthday = Rok X755 |height = |weight = |hair = Pomarańczowe |eyes = Czarne |blood type = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |mark location = Lewe ramię |occupation = Mag |previous occupation = |team = The Trimens |previous team = Drużyna Blue Pegasus Drużyna Światła |partner = Eve Tearm Hibiki Lates Ren Akatsuki |previous partner = |base of operations = Budynek Blue Pegasus |status = Aktywny |relatives = |counterpart = Nichiya |magic = Magia Perfum |weapon = |manga debut = Rozdział 132 |anime debut = Odcinek 52 |japanese voice = Shō Hayami |english voice = Chris Guerrero |image gallery = no }} Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki (一夜=ヴァンダレイ=寿, Ichiya Vandarei Kotobuki) był magiem gildii Blue Pegasus oraz przywódcą drużyny The Trimens. Wygląd Według jego Karty Gildiowej, był jedynym brzydkim członkiem swojej gildii. Był niski, lekko przysadzisty, miał rozwiane jasne włosy i małe oczka. Charakterystyczny był jego nieogolony podbródek z przedziałkiem po środku. Ubierał się tak jak pozostali członkowie The Trimens w garnitur z kolorową koszulą i muszką. Nosił lekko przykrótkie spodnie, które odsłaniały jego cienkie włochate łydki. Dodatkowym elementem ubioru był specjalny pas, w którym nosił fiolki (bardziej wyglądające jak laboratoryjne probówki) z perfumami. Osobowość Jak większość członków swojej gildii jest kobieciarzem, ale w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, brakuje mu urody, czego zdaje się być nieświadomy i w żaden istotny sposób nie przeszkadza mu w licznych próbach mało efektywnego podrywu, którego obiektem najczęściej jest biedna Erza, w której wzbudza to wiele uczuć, nie do końca pozytywnych. thumb|left|Wizja "piękna"Jest bardzo związany ze swoimi towarzyszami z drużyny, którzy traktują go jak starszego brata lub mentora. Jest ponadto tchórzem, który zamiast walczyć woli uciekać, aczkolwiek w sytuacjach tego wymagających nigdy nie zawodzi swoich towarzyszy. Często powtarza angielskie słowo "Men", a do Erzy zwraca się "Moje kochanie". Według jego Karty Gildiowej kocha wszystkie kobiety na świecie, a nie lubi brzydkiego zapachu. Fabuła Saga Oración Seis thumb|left|200px|Pojawienie się zepsołu Ichiya wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami z Gildii Blue Pegasus zostali wybrani do reprezentowania swojej gildii w sojuszu z Lama Scale, Fairy Tail oraz Cait Shelter, by unicestwić Oración Seis. Z początku wita się z dziewczętami z Fairy Tail (Lucy i Erzą). Erze najwidoczniej kokietuje, gdyż ma z nią coś wspólnego. Później okazuje się, że Angel użyła swoich Gwiezdnych Duchów Gemini, by zamienili się oni w Ichiyę i porwali Wendy. Przy okazji również porwają Happie'go. Prawdziwy Ichiya pojawia się nieco później, po pobiciu w łazience przez Angel. Sojusz grupuje się i wszyscy idą ratować Wendy, by ta mogła uleczyć skażoną trucizną Erzę. Ichiya jednak zostaje porwany przez mroczną gildię i związany. Zamiast walczyć, błaga by go oszczędzili. Cały czas stara się targować z bandytami. Po aktywacji Nirvany, bandyci uciekają w popłochu, a Ichiya zostaje sam. Może uciec, jednak jest to trudne ze względu na to, że nadal jest przywiązany do słupa. thumb|right|200px|Ichiya niszczy jedną z Lacrym Pomimo tej przeszkody, Ichiya pragnie pomóc swoim przyjaciołom. Dzięki jego zapałowi udaje mu się zniszczyć jedna z Lacrym wewnątrz Nirvany za pomocą swoich perfum. Później widzimy jak wyraźnie jest przeciwny aresztowania Jellala. Próbuje pocieszyć Erzę. Po wykonanej misji, zaprowadza swoich towarzyszy z grupy z powrotem do Gildii Blue Pegasus. Saga X791 Ichiya wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami odwiedzają członków Fairy Tail. Informują ich, że wyspa Tenrou może nadal istnieć.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 254, strona 21-24 Saga Klucz Gwiaździstego Nieba Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Saga Tartarus Saga Imperium Alvarez Magia i umiejętności thumb|right|200px|Magia Perfum Magia Perfum: Jego zaklęcia mają formę zapachu uwalnianego przez niego z fiolek, które zawsze ma ze sobą. Według Erzy jest również potężnym magiem, swoją potęge pokazał w walce Ichiya i Nichiya VS Bacchus i Rocker (gdzie Nichiya został pokonany 1 ciosem a Bacchus jest z tego co mówi na równi z Erzą). W razie potrzeby (np. gdy nie może używać magii) może użyć "Inhalacji Zerowego Dystansu" wkładając fiolki bezpośrednio do nosa. Większość jego zaklęć ma wartość raczej wspomagającą niż typowo bojową, co powoduje, że Ichiya częściej ucieka z pola walki niż bierze w niej czynny udział. Ma również bardzo wyczulony na zapachy nos i za jego pomocą może zidentyfikować magiczną moc przeciwnika oraz jego charakter. * Perfumy Zmniejszające Ból: Ich właściwością jest nie tyle leczenie, co łagodzenie bólu i odświeżanie po walce. * Paraliżujące Perfumy: Zgodnie z nazwą ograniczają one możliwość ruchu i działania danej osoby. * Perfumy Mocy: Zmieniają one Ichiyę w potężnie zbudowanego osobnika, istotnie zwiększając też jego zdolności bojowe. * Perfumy Lekkiej Stopy: Inhalacja Zerowego Dystansu:' '''Znacznie zwiększają prędkość użytkownika. * 'Perfumy Bólu: Zaklęcie to sprawia, że przeciwnik staje się niezdolny do walki, w wyniku silnie odczuwanego bólu. * '''Perfumy Mocy: Perfuma umożliwiająca Ichiyi zwiększenie swojej masy mięśniowej i siły fizycznej. * Perfumy Pach: * Perfumy Błyskawic: * Trujące Perfumy: * Perfumy Piękności: Ciekawostki * Jego imię znaczy "Jedna Noc" i jest kompatybilna z pozostałymi członkami jego drużyny. * Jest jedynym mieszkańcem Ziemi, którego edoliańskim odpowiednikiem jest członek rasy Exceedów. Walki i wydarzenia * Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki kontra Nienazwana Mroczna Gildia = PRZEGRANA * Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki i Nichiya kontra Bacchus i Rocker = WYGRANA Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Blue Pegasus Kategoria:Mężczyźni